dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Paladin, Lord Dhazriel Variant (3.5e Class)
Paladin Noble Paladins are paragon of justice and good. Unlike lesser crusader, paladin are directly in touch with their deity. Paladin use divine energy and faith to battle their foes Making a Paladin Abilities: Paladin need Strength for their melee attack or Dexterity if they want to focus on ranged battle. Wisdom is a primal ability, since all the Class feature depend on it (or most). Constitution is also very important for HP. Races: Almost exclusively human, few other races delve into the path of the Paladin. In some game other races may not be even able to join. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold:'10d4×10 gp 'Starting Age: Moderate Class Features Paladin may use charisma or wisdom for their ability, chosen upon taking 1st paladin class level or at character creation. The Paladin class feature focus on Divine Powers, the low level Paladin will be capable of few holy feat. While the High Level Paladin will be able to perform extraordinary prowess. Paladin can be built as team players easily, with their later aura especially. Or be lone dispenser of justice and good. All of the following are class features of the Paladin. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Paladins are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with all types of armor (heavy, medium, and light), and with shields (except tower shields). (Ex): The power of a paladin’s aura of good (see the detect good spell) is equal to her paladin level. (Su): Paladins enjoy powerful links with their gods, which allow them to invoke their power a number of times per day equal to the paladin's Wisdom modifier. Using a prayer is a full round action that provokes an attack of opportunity. Ask Blessing: A first level paladin may replicate the effects of bless spell, with a caster level equal to half her paladin level (minimum one). Call Mercy: A fifth level paladin may restore one hit point/paladin level to herself. Commune with Deity: A tenth level paladin may communicate directly with her god. She may replicate the effects of commune spell with a caster equal to her paladin level. There is no experience point cost, nor material component, needed for this prayer. (Su): At second level, a paladin gains a bonus equal to her Wisdom modifier (if positive) on all saving throws or AC. The ability may be relocated as a standard action. (Ex): At third level, a paladin is now immune to magical and non-magical fear. (Su): A Paladin may perform miracle with only one touch. A paladin may use their blessed hand only oncer per day. Lay on Hands: Beginning at 3rd level, a paladin with a Wisdom score of 12 or higher can heal wounds (her own or those of others) by touch. Each day she can heal a total number of hit points of damage equal to her paladin level × her Wisdom bonus. A paladin may choose to divide her healing among multiple recipients, and she doesn’t have to use it all at once. Using lay on hands is a standard action. Alternatively, a paladin can use any or all of this healing power to deal damage to undead creatures. Using lay on hands in this way requires a successful melee touch attack and doesn’t provoke an attack of opportunity. The paladin decides how many of her daily allotment of points to use as damage after successfully touching an undead creature. Bestow Blessing: Beginning at 5th level. Each day she can bestow a total bonus to attack bonus and saving throw equal to half her paladin level. A paladin may choose to divide her bonus among multiple recipients, and she doesn’t have to use it all at once. Using bestow is a standard action. The bonus last for 1 round per Paladin Level. Divine Fire: Beginning at 10th level, a paladin with a Wisdom score of 12 or higher can damage evil creature by touch. Each day she can deal a total number of Holy Fire (ignore resistance and reduce immunity to 50%)damage equal to her paladin level × her Wisdom bonus. This power deal 50% more damage on Undead. Using Divine Fire is a touch attack who provoke no AoO. (Ex): At 3rd level, a paladin gains immunity to all diseases, including supernatural and magical diseases. : At 5th level the Paladin may choose to imbue a weapon with her deity divine power. By spending 24 hours in meditation and prayer she may bestow a Weapon bonus on her weapon (see table below). The Paladin must choose a weapon of at least masterwork quality to be a Blessed Weapon. If the weapon is sundered or otherwise broken the paladin regain 50% of the XP she invested in her Blessed Weapon. The other 50% is lost. The blessed weapon is treated as both Good and Lawful for the purpose of bypassing damage reduction. The XP the Paladin used to upgrade her blessed weapon stack, so she only have to pay the difference in XP between weapon Bonus. By example a Paladin with a +1 Longsword as blessed weapon only need to pay 120 XP to upgrade it to a +2 Longsword. The Paladin may have more than one Blessed weapon, but the XP cost increase by 50% for each extra weapon she bless. * The weapon may not higher than +5, but it can have special abilities who are equivalent of the additional bonus. : At 6th level, the Paladin gains a +1 bonus to all saving throws. An alternate option to this ability should the DM wish to bring in an NPC who may serve the paladin as a squire is for the paladin to receive a Cohort, as the leadership feat. However, the paladin does not receive any followers. The Squire must be a paladin and this ability does not stack with the cohort granted by the leadership feat. (Su): At 7th level the Paladin may add her wisdom modifier to her AC as a Sacred Bonus when she take Total Defence. Improved Holy Defence: The paladin may now apply the bonus when fighting defensively. (Su): Oncer per day, for a number of rounds equalling half of the Paladin level, the Paladin may receive a +8 bonus to Strength. Activating this ability is a swift action that provoke no AoO. (Su): At 10th, the Paladin may choose either if she want to use Holy Prowess or Aura. Once the choice made she cannot change it. At 10th level the paladin may choose one Holy Prowess/Aura, they may select another each 5 level thereafter. Holy Prowess: Holy Prowess are powerful abilities high level paladin can use. by channelling divine energy through their blessed weapon. In order to succeed a Holy Prowess they need their Blessed Weapon and must succeed a ranged touch that provoke no AoO. All Holy Prowess have a range of 30 feet. Holy Prowess can be use at will. Using a holy prowess is an attack action, a paladin can switch between holy prowess during a full attack as a free action. The save DC of holy prowesses are wisdom-based. Note a particular holy prowess may only be used once per round, by example a paladin could use azure sword and shinning blade in the same round, but not azure blade twice. Azure Sword: The Holy Prowess sent a huge ethereal blue blade-shaped light toward the target, the Holy Prowess deal weapon damages +1d6 per Paladin Level. The target must succeed a reflex save or fall Prone. Holy Ices: The holy prowess sent a massive chunk of ethereal blue ice toward it target. The ice deal 1d6 cold damage/2 Paladin Level. The target must succeed a Fortitude Save or be Paralysed for 1d4 round. Even if the target succeed the save it is slowed for 1d4 round. Unlike other holy prowess, this holy prowess take a full-round action. Shinning Blade: The Holy Prowess make the user weapon shine with a dim orange light. Unlike others Holy Prowess, it can be discharged later. It must be discharged within 5 round or the Holy prowess is lost. Once released the Holy Prowess sent a massive wave of heat. Dealing 1d4 Damage per Paladin Level to everyone in a 30 foot cone. When the Holy Prowess is charged in the weapon, the weapon may deal an additional +1 per Paladin Level fire damage. This holy prowess can be discharged with a melee attack. This ability offer no saving throw. Zodiac Beam: The Holy Prowess sent a red 10 ft. wide beam toward it target. Everyone within the beam take 1d8 per 2 paladin paladin level. The Paladin must succeed a ranged touch attack against everyone within the beam. Failure of the touch attack mean that the particular victim wasn't affect by the Beam. Aura: If the Paladin choose so, she may radiate an aura. Aura affect subject all allies (and the Paladin) within 30 feet. An aura may be suppressed or resumed at will as a free action. Aura of Fanaticism: Allies are granted +2 to Attack and Damages. Aura of Healing: Allies are granted a fast healing of 1 and heal check made in the Aura get a circumstance bonus of +8. Also dying allies automatically stabilize. Aura of Protection: Allies are granted a a +2 Sacred Bonus to AC, Damage Reduction of 1/evil. Aura of The Deathless: Allies gain the benefit of Diehard feat, also they may deal 1d6 extra damage to undead. (Ex): At 12nd level the Paladin may grant herself a circumstance bonus to Charisma-based skill check equal to half her class level when dealing with Good creature. : At 16th level the Paladin is granted a special gift from the Upper Planes. She may receive on of those abilities. Once the ability is chosen it can never be changed. Halo of Light (Su) The Paladin may now radiate light like a torch, she may suppress or resume this ability at will. Holy Hand (Su): Every weapons (even natural weapons) wielded by the Paladin are treated as both Good and Lawful for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Wings (Ex): The Paladin gain Bird-like Wings, these wings grant the Paladin the ability to Flight. The Flight speed equal the Paladin base land speed with good Maneuvrability. Heaven Blessing: At 18th level the Paladin upgrade her Holy blessing. Each Holy Blessing can be upgraded in 2 ways, the Paladin is free to choose which one he want. Halo of the Sun (Sp) The Paladin may cast the Spell Daylight as a swift action who provoke no attack of opportunity. This ability can be used a number of time per day equalling her Wisdom Modifier. Halo of Bright Light (Sp) The Paladin Halo of Light now permanently blind (as the Blind Spell) any evil creature within 30 feet unless they succeed a Will Saves (DC10 + Wisdom Modifier + 1/2 Paladin Level]]. Someone who succeed the save is unaffected by Halo for 24 hours. Sacred Hand (Su): Every weapons (even natural weapons) wielded by the Paladin get the holy Enhancement. This ability have no effect on already magical weapon. Lawful Hand (Su): Every weapons (even natural weapons) wielded by the Paladin get the Axiomatic enhancement. This ability have no effect on already magical weapon. Fire Wings (Su): The Paladin may enflame her own wing. Every evil creature within 30 feet of the paladin take 2d6 fire damages and must succeed a Will Saves (DC 10 + Wisdom Modifier + 1/2 Paladin Level) or be Shaken for the encounter. Someone affected by the Fire Wings cannot be affected again within 24 hours. Manifesting the Wings is a Swift action and can be used at will. Astral Wings (Su): The Paladin wings become spectra and are made of pure light. The Paladin Flight Speed double and he gain perfect maneuvrability. : At 20th level the Paragon reach the pinnacle of earthly perfection. She is now and furthermore threated as an Outsider with the Good subtype. She may be raised as her previous type. They gain DR 15/evil. Fallen Paladin A paladin who ceases to be lawful good, who willfully commits an evil act, or who grossly violates the code of conduct loses all paladin spells and abilities (including the service of the paladin’s mount, but not weapon, armor, and shield proficiencies). She may not progress any farther in levels as a paladin. She regains her abilities and advancement potential if she atones for her violations (see the atonement spell description), as appropriate. Like a member of any other class, a paladin may be a multiclass character, but multiclass paladins face a special restriction. A paladin who gains a level in any class other than paladin may never again raise her paladin level, though she retains all her paladin abilities. This restriction doesn't apply to PrCs. Epic Paladin (Su): Each 5 level after level 20th, the Paladin may choose another Holy prowess/Aura (depending on his earlier choice. Epic Holy prowess: Deity Hand: The holy prowess sent a gigantic spectral hand toward the target. The Hand deal 1d8/Paladin Level crushing damage to every enemies within 30 feet of the target. Final Judgement: (Can only be selected at level 30th) The most powerful Holy Prowess. A blue light ball descent on the target and explode in Holy Energy. The primary target take 1d12/Paladin Level holy damage. They must also succeed a Will Saves or Die (DC20 + Wisdom Modifier + 1/2 Paladin Level). Everyone within 10 feet of the target take half damage and does not need to make a saving throw. Epic Aura: Aura of True Goodness: Every allies within the Paladin aura are now immune to Spells, Spell-like ability, supernatural ability with the Evil Descriptor. Aura of Invincibility: Every Allies within the Paladin aura gain DR (1/Paladin Level)/Epic. : The epic Paladin gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic Paladin bonus feats) every 3 levels after 20th. Epic Paladin Bonus Feat List: Armor Skin, Devastating Critical, Epic Leadership, Epic Prowess, Epic Reputation, Epic Toughness, Epic Weapon Focus, Great Smiting, Holy Strike, Improved Spell Capacity, Legendary Commander, Legendary Rider, Overwhelming Critical, Perfect Health, Positive Energy Aura, Spectral Strike, Spontaneous Spell, Widen Aura of Courage. Campaign Information Playing a Paladin Religion: Paladin are faithful, they enjoy a particular relation with their deity. Paladin will almost alway take deity of law or good. Lawful Deities of war may also attract more war-like paladin. Deities of healing and justice are widely popular in the Paladin ranks. Other Classes: Paladin get well with most class, as long as the individual is good or lawful. Chaotic individual annoy them sometime, bard and barbarian who are chaotic-oriented are thus subject of prejudice by the Paladin. Paladin get well with Monks and other Lawful Class. Combat: Earlier level Paladin are not too dissimilar to the fighter, they get some good support ability but are relatively weak compare to a cleric's spell. Higher level Paladin get a bunch of support ability, many also gain the holy prowesswhich boost their battle efficiency against highly armored or otherwise dangerous foes. Advancement: Paladin have multiclass restriction, so they are better as full Paladin. Paladin in the World Daily Life: Paladin Daily Life vary greatly, some are Holy Knight serving the church or kingdom some are travelling dispenser of justice and good. No matter their lifestyle prayers and good actions are alway present. Notables: Matilde Theodore, captain of the Ezurian Guard is a good example of non-lawful stupid paladin. She was known for her tolerance toward other and her mild behaviour. She was prideful and brave, yet mildly faithful. She gave offering to her deity but never fought to the death for the honor of a god. She was born as a lesser noble and had great loyalty to the Royal Family, her loyalty was such that it was greater than her love for her deity. She unfortunately alway thought Noble were better then commoners which led her to a prideful and arrogant behaviour. Organizations: Paladins organization are many, Paladins' order, kingdom, church. paladin can count on countless organization to support them. NPC Reactions: Good NPCs react very goodly to the Paladin, people like them since they bring good and justice to all. Some NPCs may not even recognize Paladin from a normal knight in some case. Paladin Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Religion) can research Paladins to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Paladin in the Game Adaptation: Paladin are easily adapted to any games with deities. Sample Encounter: COMING SOON. EL whatever: COMING SOON. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:User Leziad